Invasion of the Drakans
by tallestmoo
Summary: working title Drakan and her mates magically magical sparkles come out of nowhere appear in the world of The Young Ones. Er.. they appear in Britain in 1981. Oo Rated K for minor inuendos and swearing.


The Young Ones: Invasion of the Drakans (a working title sweatdrop)

Summary: Drakan and her mates magically magical sparkles come out of nowhere appear in the world of The Young Ones. Er.. they appear in Britain in 1981. Oo;

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that appears in this story except for Drakan and Rin, and I co-own Drakan. Her other owner (and creator) is Jennifer Alcorn, or DrakanAroh.

-----------

Prologue

"Rick! Come down off the bloody ceiling or I'll get you down _myself!"_

"No! And besides, you haven't a ladder to get to me with, farty-breath! Ha!"

--Suddenly, in Drakan's world..—

"Jhonen, I need a ladder."  
"Why for, niece 'o mine?" Jhonen questioned, raising a quite thin eyebrow.

"I really don't know. I just do." Drakan replied.

Jhonen threw a ladder at her, which he made appear out of nowhere, and Drakan promptly disappeared.

--Back at the Bat Lair! Er.. Wherever Vyvyan and the others live..—

"Hot piss! There's a girl in our living room!" Vyvyan yelled. And Rick fell from the ceiling. Right on top of our heroine. Like.. not the drug. I meant Drakan. You nasties.. Speaking of nasties.. "Wha..?" Drakan asked sleepily. "You're the mister who stolded my bike.." She pointed tiredly at Rick, who was still on top of Drakan and pitching a tent, if you catch my drift. "Blimey! So he's NOT a fruit!" said Vyvyan, handing a tenner over to Mike, who stuffed it in his pocket. The following went something like this. Scream. Punch. Girlier scream. "Bloody hell!" "Heavy.."

"What the hell were you doing on me, you prick!" Drakan exclaimed.

"That's what we call him sometimes." Neil said, nonchalant.

"I call him a virgin." Replied Vyvyan, grinning smugly.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" Rick yelled, standing up quickly.

"That's not the point! You had a hard on, and you were on top of me!" Drakan cried triumphantly (for reasons unknown.), throwing a chair at Rick. Rick cringed. "I was taking advantage of you? I was taking advantage of YOU! Oh, hardly! I FELL!" He yelled, waving his arms about frantically. "From the ceiling!" Drakan yelled, equally loudly, if not louder. Neil interrupted. "Yes. He falls from the ceiling often. 'S how he got here, isn't it?" He asked in his dull, monotone voice. Rick blinked. "I.. guess so. Maybe.." And so a large truck drove through their wall. Note, they were on the second story. The driver stumbled out of the truck. "Oh, sorry! I seem to have driven my large truck through your wall!" The look on everyone's faces could only be explained by using internet faces. This would be the appropriate one: "..! ;" "I'll just move it then, shall I?" Vyvyan grinned, walked to the driver, and promptly threw him out of the window, along with "his bloody truck".

Mike looked down. "Oi, Neil, why am I wearing your pants?" He asked. "What? Hey, I'm wearing your pants, Michael! Heavy.." Neil replied, tossing a cup in the air and catching it. "Vyvyan! Get my pants off right now, you bastard!" Rick yelled angrily, breaking a plate over Vyv's head. "Agh! Bloody hell, get these revolting things off me!" Vyvyan shrieked. Neil assisted in trying to pull Rick's pants off Vyvyan, who found none of this to be amusing, while Drakan snickered in a corner, glad to have her own pants. Rick grinned his own stupid, spotty grin. "Hey, Mike, Neil got in your pants then, eh?" he asked. This earned him a "Getting Your Head Slammed Into the Table by an Angry Mike" attack. Ow. But he deserved it, spotty bastard that he was. Anyway..

--Back at Jhonen's.. coughcrappyghettoapartmentcough--

"Drakan disappeared." Jhonen said calmly.

"She WHAT!" Nny questioned, not so calmly.

Rin stared blankly, when Sparky the Light Bulb came to rest over her head. She shooed Sparky off, not wanting to have a light bulb over her head like those Arby's commercials. "I have an idea all-the-sudden!" she exclaimed. Everyone stopped dead. "YOU have an IDEA?" Jhonen asked. "Yis! And I know where Drakan's gotten to! Quick, to the TV!" And with the kind of speed you see only in the telly, the ran to the living room. Rin grinned proudly, popping a Young Ones DVD into the DVD player. "Behold! Now, I must recite the Holy Incantation!" she said. "Dare I ask what that may be?" Jhonen asked, cringing. "Blue skadoo, we can too!" She sang. She did a flip and disappeared into the TV. The others had that same "Wtfh!" expression on their faces as they, too, disappeared.

Upon arrival, Jhonen was welcomed with the site of a long-haired hippy, an acne-ridden punk-type thing, a guy with the symbol for anarchy on the back of his jacket, and one normal looking guy with a neat vest. And a Drakan clinging to his own leg. "Hiiii, Uncle Jhonen! How'd you get here?" she asked. "Eh.. Er, the power of a children's show."

---------------------------

A/N: By the way, Nny is property of Jhonen Vasquez, who, in this story, is Drakan's uncle because of a long and very awkward RP session between DrakanAroh and I. By the way, check out her Saiyuki story. It be the awesome. More to come soon, I'm already working on chapter two! And, as always, R & R, dammit!

3 Rin


End file.
